


It started with an outfit

by para_dox_normal



Series: An outfit, a guitar, and a choice. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Lila Rossi Faces Consequences, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_dox_normal/pseuds/para_dox_normal
Summary: It was just supposed to be Marinette trying a new style and showing Chat Noir appreciation.... now she's famous, and Lila is being exposed?!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: An outfit, a guitar, and a choice. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791274
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1066
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	It started with an outfit

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend looking at the series description for details and background information, because it will help you understand. Enjoy the story!

Adrien was acting weird today.

Alya could tell. But why? She thought about all the things that could have caused the change in behavior. Only a few things were different. One of the them was the fact that Lila was gone, but she had been one for about two weeks now. Another was that Marinette had brought macarons for the class, but that wasn’t it; she did that at least once a month. The only other thing that Alya could think of was Marinette’s outfit. 

The day before, the girl squad had had a sleepover at Marinette’s house, and they had ordered her to wear something more flattering than her normal pants and jacket. So Marinette had come to school with a Chat Noir-inspired outfit, which included a skirt with green paw on the side, which was the most notable part of her outfit. She also wore a dark shirt, which was a bit short, leaving the smallest sliver of stomach exposed. The shirt had big tee-shirt sleeves, and a dress-shirt-type collar, which Marinette paired with a pitch-black tie with another green paw print on the bottom. Last but not least was the cat stockings. They were a green as well, with cat ears sticking up at the tops, and black whiskers near where they would be on a real cat.

Alya smirked.

That was it.

Throughout the rest of the week, Alya made Marinette experiment with different outfits. The Chat Noir outfit probably got the most of Adrien’s gawking, with the Ladybug themed one coming in close second. Make that third.

The second was basically tied with a more less-known hero theme.

Multimouse.

Alya had only gotten a blurry picture of the mouse themed-hero, and that was the best one out there so far. Multimouse was incredibly rare, but Adrien had talked about the hero enough to warrant Alya to make Marinette make an outfit for herself on Mulimouse. Alya also asked Marinette’s permission to post pictures of the outfits on the Ladyblog, with Marinette’s face cropped off. The pictures were getting tons of attention, enough for Marinette to work up the courage to start a small brand-account and website called MDC, for Alya to give credit to, and for her to put some designs out there more. This became a weekly thing, until every single known hero had been worn. It tired Marinette out, but she thought of it as a welcome challenge.

After that first week, MDC became a very popular brand, and now that Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale had someone to credit for their awesome outfits, they were mentioning the name left and right. Many celebrities begged for an outfit from her.

Marinette was floored. Alya took care of most of the online stuff, but Marinette had full control of the account too, and took advantage of it to post memes and put out Chat Noir appreciation posts.

Adrien started giving the designer more attention, to Alya’s sly eye. 

But things got a bit messy when Lila returned about a week or so after the “MDC Hero Collection” blew up/finished.

Now, everyone in the class knew who MDC truly was, except for Lila, since she had been, “on a trip to Achu.”

You see where I’m going.

Lila came back to Marinette and the class closer than ever before, so the first thing she did was try and boost her popularity again. 

“You know that new designer, MDC?” Lila subtly bragged, “I encouraged him to step up to share his outfits. The girl in the pictures is actually me! He made this whole plan to trick everyone because he was so embarrassed and scared. It took a lot of editing and such, but he and I made the MDC Hero Collection together!”

For some reason, Marinette looked like she was about to burst into laughter. The rest of the class looked strange too. Alya seemed enraged, Nino shocked, and Adrien wore a carefully controlled smile on his features.

And Lila just looked confused.

“What?” Alya asked.

“MDC-” Lila started.

“No, I think Alya heard loud and clear,” Marinette said, barely controlling her urge to snort. “Just give her a moment to reboot.”

“OH HELL NO!” Alya bursts a few moments later.

“Alya, calm down-” Nino tried to calm her, and ultimately failed.

“She lied to my face! I mean I was suspecting because Marinette hadn’t gotten over her ‘jealousy’ when she always realizes that she was in the wrong and tries to fix it,” Alya explained shortly. “But I was never sure if it was really true or not! So thanks a lot Lila, you dug your own grave so I wouldn’t have to.”

“What are you talking about? What did I do?” Lila asked, starting to sob. 

“Buahahahaha!” Lila snapped her head to the voice, expecting Marinette, but instead she saw Adrien. “Hahahaha! She-pfft” _Snort,_ “You really did dig your own grave, Lie-la?”

“You owe me 20 euros!” Marinette called at Adrien. “You said a week, I said immediately after she saw our class! And I straight up feel _bad_ for Alya.” Marinette paused, raising an eyebrow at the reporter. “You guessed she wouldn’t lie!”

“I was hoping!” Alya retorted.

“B-but what did I do?” Lila asked, sniffling.

Everyone in the class stared at her blankly.

“DC?” Chloe asked, and the rest of the class looked at Marinette with the blond, eyes questioning their next move.

“I say… don’t tell her,” Marinette decided. “Let her forever wonder what she lied about to destroy her little ‘kingdom.’”

Chloe smirked, and gave her an approving look.

“I can still out her on the Ladyblog, right?” Alya asked hopefully.

Marinette nodded at her with enthusiastic approval. “Please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the order of the outfits:  
> Week 1: Chat Noir, Amber, Rena Rouge, Multimouse, Viperion  
> Week 2: Bunnix, Pegasus, Ryuko, Carapace, King Monkey  
> The last outfit was Ladybug’s, which was worn on a weekend. There was even a scheduled time that they set up to get some majorly awesome photos.
> 
> There will be a part 2, with more relationship-related snuff.


End file.
